Don't Call This Love
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: Sirius is a little afraid of commitment, and the word love. Poor RAY-RAY! This is a product of the fluff gods. Rating teen for a naughty word.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Call This Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

**Warning: Implied sex, kissing, yaoi, fluff**

**This is one of my favorite parings, and songs for that matter. This was inspired by Distance by Christina Perri. Please R&R and enjoy!**

Sirius Black lay in silence in the boy's dormitory. The sun was high and flooding the space and the only other person in the room was _him_, the object of Sirius' recent troubles, Remus Lupin. Remus was laying, still asleep, with an enormous smile on his face. Sirius found himself starring at Remus and quickly turned out the window, _what is wrong with me_. He had been saying this lot during the course of his life. He was placed into Gryffindor, he lost everyone he loved, and he was disowned at age sixteen, this year. Now he found himself sneaking off with his best friend, who was a man, and kissing him.

Remus groaned and turned to see if Sirius was awake,

"Hey," he muttered, still smiling that stupid smile that Sirius was beginning to feel weak kneed at.

"Morning." _Morning, really! He must think I'm a complete ass! _Remus stretched and slowly got up,

"Where is everyone?"

"Breakfast I presume." Remus starred at him,

"Are you ok?" Sirius nodded but Remus walked next to him anyway.

"I lov-"

"Stop." Sirius sighed pushing Remus' chest away. Remus frowned and walked back to his bed,

"Wanna go down to breakfast?" Sirius nodded and walked out of the room,

"I love you too," he whispered leaning against the now closed door.

**SO SHORT OH GODS! I may continue this…maybe not…haha! Please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you enjoyed and stick around because I may add more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: kissing, yaoi**

**Another chapter yay! I'm so happy this got positive reviews . This chapter I wrote whilst listening to Where Have You Been by Rihanna. Please R&R and enjoy!**

Sirius did a lot of things that upset Remus, never on purpose. He had no manners, he was extremely rude, he was a complete show off, and he was a flirt. The last was the one that bothered him the most. This was mainly because he did not just flirt with them, no, he kissed them.

Remus had asked him about it many times and he had said simply,

"I have a reputation at school, if I stop, than someone, James, will think some things up. Then the attention will turn to us, no one can find out about this. It's best to be safe." He was right of course, and what Sirius and Remus had was by no means serious, it was a kiss here, tongue there, but not a full force relationship; much to Remus' chagrin.

That's why, when he found himself, again, sitting on the couch of the common room watching Sirius snog a random seventh year he decided to go to bed early.

"REALLY MOONEY! AGAIN?" yelled James obnoxiously.

"Sorry Prongs, big test tomorrow."

"If you're going to bed early for a minute Transfig test I worry for your sanity during NEWTS next year!"

"Hey, I survived the OWLS!"

"Barely." Peter snickered and James threw a book at Sirius' head,

"OI! Mooney's going to bed."

"Geez did you have to nail me like that mate! Night Mooney," Sirius winked at him, a wink that said,

"Don't actually go to sleep."

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

About two hours later Sirius slipped into the dormitory,

"Mooney, get up," he whispered seductively in Remus' ear.

"Si-Sirius?" Sirius nodded and grabbed the Marauder's Map off James' bedside table.

"Remus….REMUS! Get up god sake," Sirius slapped his leg which caused Remus to sit up and stare at him.

"What?" Sirius walked over to him and put Remus' arms around his waist and pushed his forehead against Remus',

"Don't ask questions." Remus' heart skipped a beat and that wasn't the only part of him that got excited. He let Sirius grab his hand and pull him out of the dormitory and eventually out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where are we going?"

"Need to know biases," smiled Sirius who started sprinting down the hallway,

"WAIT UP!" There was something about chasing Sirius that made Remus' hormones explode. Sirius turned to him and yelled,

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" and transformed into a dog, which made Remus even more allured. This behavior seemed to continue for ages before Sirius turned back into a human and stopped suddenly in front of a wall.

"Room of Requirement," whispered Remus pinning Sirius against the wall.

"Funny," Remus smiled at the crack of Sirius' voice, "I only require you take me against this wall." Remus arched an eyebrow and tried to control his facial expressions. They had never gone_ that_ far before.

"Wha-, "Sirius stopped him and slammed their mouths together, licking Remus' lower lip. Remus slowly opened his mouth and Sirius pulled Remus' waist on top of his. Sirius began unbuttoning Remus shirt-

"Who's down there? MCGONAGAL! THERE ARE CHILDREN DOWN HERE!" Filch's voice rang out in the hallway causing Remus to bit on Sirius' tongue. Sirius who was oblivious to what was going on around him flung his eyes open,

"Ow what the hell-"Remus pointed down the long hallway where he could see Filch running towards them. As if on cue, a large black door opened behind them and they slipped in rapidly. Remus slammed the door and waved his wand to tell the thousands of locks to begin locking themselves.

The room had transformed itself into an enormous bedroom. There was a large hot tub, an enormous shower, and a bed the size of Remus' house.

"God," exasperated Remus, Sirius shushed him and pointed to the door. As if planned, someone began banging against the door,

"I SWEAR MA'AM IT WAS RIGHT HERE! THEY WENT THROUGH A DOOR!"

"Well, did you at least see who it was?"

"No…but one looked like Black. I'd assume the other was Potter but he was too tall, and I don't think Potter swings that way. Well I didn't think Black did either but ya never know with someone like that. I mean look what he did to his poor family-"Remus only blinked and Sirius had all of the locks undone and was about to swing open the door; Remus instinctively grabbed his chest and began to pull him back.

"LET ME GO! MOONEY FOR GOD'S SAKE LET ME GO! NOW!"

"SIRIUS! CONTROL YOURSELF! YOU'LL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Remus could see tears streaming in Sirius' eyes and he released his grip on him. Sirius ran face first into the door and froze with his hand around the doorknob.

"Albus, oh thank god you're here. Argus is making a huge stink about two boys vanishing behind this wall." McGonagall's words vibrated through their heads. Sirius slowly turned towards Remus,

"Filch if you don't mind me and Minerva can solve this issue, move along please." Dumbledore seemed to take a paused and the boys heard footsteps.

"This is the Room of Requirement is it not Albus?" Remus found himself instinctively walking over to Sirius who hugged him tightly,

"That it is, Minerva. Stand back,"

"We are so screwed," smiled Sirius. Remus down at him,

"This is the Room of Requirement is it not Albus?" smirked Remus.

"That it is Minerva." Sirius looked up at him and they both closed their eyes in concentration.

"I hope they aren't standing by the door," they heard Dumbledore laugh. Both of their eyes flew open and, just as they had hoped, a door open in the back of the room.

"Remus, I am going to ask you to do something very odd," Remus turned his head back to face him, "I need you to very much so ride me to the back of this room." Remus arched his eyebrow and watched as Sirius turned into a dog.

Now, Sirius was a large dog that was not in question. However, whether a very big teen such as Remus could actually "ride" said dog was questionable. None the less, he climbed on Sirius who began running as fast as he could whilst Dumbledore exploded the door behind them. To put it simply, Remus felt both excited and scared at the exact same time_: What if Dumbledore caught them? Whoa, Sirius runs really fast! What would my parents say if they saw me? Does Sirius find me heavy? I'm totally acting like a teenage girl, what is wrong with me?_

Remus' musings were quickly shut off when he found himself on the floor, correction on top of Sirius,

"GET OFF MOONEY!"

"Sorry." Remus quickly got off Sirius and helped him up.

"I don't think I can stand, carry me back-"

"What?"

"Carry me. We need to get back fast, I'm spent." Sirius was heavy breathing and holding his knees. Remus slowly bent down,

"OI! DID I SAY WEDDING STYLE!"

"Sorry," Remus put Sirius back down and then let him jump on his back.

"Run," is all Sirius said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

When they arrived back at the Common Room the two of them collapsed onto the couches laughing.

**So I decided to continue the story. I received a couple reviews complaining about the length so I made it longer :p I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you did. **


End file.
